


failed sleep ins and fond kisses

by Graphiteandhumanity



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepiness, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphiteandhumanity/pseuds/Graphiteandhumanity
Summary: Luke's one to bask in the slow warmth of a morning with no alarm, no plans and no intention of getting up before 12pm.Reggie has better ideas about how he and his sleep softened boyfriend should spend the morning.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	failed sleep ins and fond kisses

"You are very endearing when you're half asleep", the voice comes through muffled, it occurs to Luke that that's probably because of the pillow squashing his ear thats not already pressed into a warm chest.

"Hrmmf," he nuzzles in, it's too early. He was just getting back to sleep after the far too early start Alex had tried and failed to enforce, and now Reggie's in on the 'deprive Luke of his precious, precious, sleep' shtick and Luke is Not Happy.

A soft hand pushes the pillow off his head and runs through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp, he sighs, "Why d'you hate meee?"

The chest under his ear rumbles with laughter, and the hand petting his hair stills, calloused and warm against the back of his neck.

"Don't hate you," Reggie's arm tightens around his middle, keeping him balanced on the thin cushioning of the garage couch. His fingers start stroking Luke's ribs through the thin fabric of his sleeveless top, and he can't help but shudder at the feeling, pressing his face deeper into Reggie's warmth.   
"Hmm," he hums, "Let me sleep then."

He snorts, "I'm not stopping you baby."

Luke tilts his head up to meet the fond gaze of his boyfriend, and presses a feather light kiss to his lips. The hands around his waist and neck tighten, and Luke cranes his neck to properly meet the deepening push of Reggie's lips on his. Twisting his body so he's hovering over the dark haired boy, hands either side of his head, Luke pulls away.

"I really don't feel like this counts as letting me sleep," despite his best attempts to sound grumpy, a smile pushes the sleepy gravel from his tone, and all hope is lost when Reggie smirks.

"Are you really tired anymore?"

Luke shuts him up with a kiss.


End file.
